


Cherry Lube

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Professors, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Cherry Lube

“Are you going to be quiet, Clint?” Professor Coulson asked in a stern voice that made Clint shiver and nod. “That's my good boy.” Phil was siting at his desk with a naked student sprawled out in front of him. Phil's cool fingers rounded Clint's thigh.

It was late and Phil told the janitor not to come in tonight because he was tutoring but he kept checking the locked doors for someone to be standing there. 

Clint reached for his own cock before Phil slapped his thigh making his student yelp. “Be still,” he whispered and kissed Clint's strong sculpted thigh. Clint looked over at him with an impatient whine forming in the back of his throat.

“Can I ride you Professor?” Clint asked.

Phil nodded sitting down his leather office chair that over looked the sea of empty seats. Clint sat up and smiled at him.

Phil pulled Clint down off his oak desk and turned him around so his broad shoulders were facing him. Clint's breath hitched as he pulled out the butt plug Professor Coulson bought him.

Cherry lube was what Clint used to slick up Phil's cock. He liked the smell. Now he could never take cold medicine without thinking of being stuffed with his professor's cock. “Come here.” Phil whispered and pulled Clint down until his relaxed hole was pressing against the tip of Phil's cock. Clint slid down slowly, savoring as his body adjusted to the size. Phil tilted his head back wanting to groan. 

Clint leaned his back into Phil's chest. Phil wrapped his arm around Clint's body holding close. Clint's hands gripped the arms of the chair while his legs were resting on Phil's thighs.

“Come on, like I showed you.” Phil whispered in his ear. Clint whined receiving a slap on the leg. Phil felt him tighten around him.

After a moment Clint started up a gentle rhythm. He was hoping to get a sex life in college but this was far more than he ever imagined.


End file.
